


Only a feeling

by SayGingi



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Friendship, Paranoia, being scared of darkness, other WeUs member are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayGingi/pseuds/SayGingi
Summary: Dongmyeong was never scared of the dark, but now that he was alone everything just seemed so much worse.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Only a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> At one point Dongmyeong thinks about stuff that can happen while being alone at home. Don't read it when you get scared by it 🌖

Being in a dark room was usually not really a problem for Dongmyeong. He liked to sleep in complete darkness because even the smallest lamp would prevent him from sleeping.The only problem he really had with that were the constant fights with his brother who wanted to sleep with a lamp on. Dongmyeong never thought that he would be afraid of the dark because he never was afraid of it before. He always went to the bathroom at night with only his smartphone light leading the way, he would sit in front of the TV or his laptop in complete darkness, it wasn’t a problem for him.

That was until he was alone at the Dorm one night. All the other member went to visit their parents. Dongmyeong couldn’t go because his parents where on a vacation that Dongju and he bought for them, but Dongmyeong thought that it would be ok. Being all alone in the Dorm would mean that he could eat whatever he want and that he could watch TV all night.

So Dongmyeong picked out a movie and grabbed some snacks, it was dark in the dorm when Dongmyeong sat down onto the couch with the small snack bowl in front of him. The only light in the room came from the movie that was playing. Dongmyeong watched it until he suddenly heard a sound. It wasn’t really loud and sounded like normal sounds that houses make, but Dongmyeong could feel fear creeping through his body. He looked around the dorm and started to get anxious.

“Dongmyeong calm down, you hear that sound every night. It’s nothing abnormal. It happens every night.” Dongmyeong said out loud. He took deep breaths and shifted his concentration back to the movie. The weird feeling stayed and became even worse with the feeling of getting watched. Dongmyeong looked to the window which was closed, the door is also locked so nobody could have possibly got into the dorm without him seeing it.

“The window is fast closed and I locked the door like I do every night. I didn’t left the dorm since the others left. I’m definitely imagining it. Damn Dongmyeong, get your shit together.” No matter how often Dongmyeong thought about this situation logically, the anxious feeling wouldn’t stop. It was completely illogical, why he just couldn’t calm down. Dongmyeong decided to get himself a glass of water from the kitchen, but as soon as he stood up the feeling got stronger. He turned around and looked at every corner, suddenly the light of the playing movie wasn’t enough. Dongmyeong run to the light switch and turned the lights on. As soon as the light went on and brightened the room the weird feeling got less prominent, so Dongmyeong decided to let it turned on.

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Dongmyeong then say down back on the couch and continued watching the movie. The weird feeling was still there, but now that the lights where on it got less prominent. Dongmyeong could even ignore it completely and calm down. After the movie ended he decided to go to the toilet and then go to bed. Dongmyeong took the handle of the bathroom door in the hand but halted. The feeling came back and became even stronger than before. He suddenly had that image in his head of him opening the door and seeing someone or something looking at him. He grabbed the handle even stronger and his whole body went stiff. That couldn’t really happen, right? Who would stand behind a door and just wait for him to open it, and how would that person even gotten in there. Dongmyeongs whole body started trembling and his breathing staggered. It’s totally illogical that that would happen. It’s just not possible. But no matter how often Dongmyeong said it, his body just wouldn’t listen. The trembling got even worse and he could feel tears in his eyes. It wasn’t possible, but what if the impossible happens?

“This is so stupid, why am I reacting like this. There is nothing! Stupid body stop it.” But it didn’t stopped and even got worse. Dongmyeong looked around the room in panic. Was there a sound? Why does the room suddenly look so dark even though the lights where on? Dongmyeong held his hands over his heart. “Calm down Dongmyeong, nothing is there.”

He took a deep breath and went back to the couch to put on a new movie. The singer put his knees to his chest and hugged them. From time to time he would look around the room, but nothing happens. Everything looks like normal and everything is peaceful.

But what if someone suddenly breaks through the door? What if the lights go out? What if there suddenly starts a fire? What if there is suddenly something besides him? How often does it happen that someone breaks into an apartment even though there is someone in it? Could it happen to him next? Would Oneus hear him when he screamed? Would they call help when something would happen to him?

Dongmyeong became panicked and looked at the clock. It was only 11pm, how would he survive another eight hours until the sun would rise when his body is betraying him like this. He couldn’t be alone, not with the panic he had, so Dongmyeong decided to write his brother. Maybe talking to someone would calm him down a bit.

**Heeeeeey**

**DongDong**

**What?**

**I’m bored. What are you doing**

**DongDong**

**The hyungs and I are watching a movie**

**Why don’t you just go to sleep** **when**

**you’re that bored**

Dongmyeong couldn’t tell the truth right? His brother wouldn’t understand him. Dongmyeong was always the one who had no problems with the dark after all.

**Don’t wanna**

**DongDong**

**Do you want to come here?**

Being in his brothers dorm would mean he’s save. His brothers hyungs are always protecting Dongju, so they would also protect Dongmyeong, right? Dongmyeong thought about it for a second. Going to his brothers dorm would mean going through the hallway. The lights in there were broken so it would be completely dark, and just the thought of opening the door without knowing what’s behind it left Dongmyeong in a panic.

**Hm no, don’t wanna.**

**DongDong**

**Dongmyeong, is everything alright?**

Dongmyeong smiled. He should have known it, he couldn’t keep a secret from his brother after all.

**DongDong**

**You know you can tell me everything, right?**

**It’s stupid**

**I’m alone in the dorm and maybe**

**I panicked a little bit.**

**It’s totally stupid because I**

**have no reason to p** **anic**

**I bet it will calm down in a bit**

**After all I’m usually not scared of**

**the dark**

**DongDong**

**Dongmyeong, when you feel scared**

**then it’s not stupid.**

**Do you want to come to us?**

**It’s really nothing Dongju**

**It will calm down in a bit**

**I just need to stop thinking that**

**illogical stuff**

**DongDong**

**What’s so hard to just say yes**

**You’re obviously scared to be alone**

**Don’t just say that you will stop**

**thinking illogical stuff because**

**that’s not that easy**

**It didn’t stopped until now so why**

**should you continue to push yourself**

**and deal with it alone?**

**We have nothing against you staying**

**here for the night Dongmyeong**

**So can Youngjo hyung come and pick**

**you up?**

**Yes, please**

**But, please tell him to say**

**something** **on the door**

**DongDong**

**I will do**

**Thank you**

Shortly after the singer heard a knock on the door and the voice of Oneus oldest member. He picked up his phone and went to open the door. The older was in his pyjamas and held a flashlight in one of his hands.

“Hey Dongmyeong, your very own pick up service is here.” the older told him smiling.

Dongmyeong started smiling too. “Hello hyung, just let me turn off the light real quick.” He turned around and took a deep breath, everything was alright now. When something happens then he would get saved by the older.

After turning off the light Dongmyeong followed the other to his dorm. In the dorm he saw his brother and Hwanwoong sitting on the couch while the other member sat on blankets on the ground. A small lamp besides the couch spend enough light to make it possible to see everything. Youngjo took the older twins hand and lead him to the others. Nobody talked while Dongmyeong got seated between the two youngest member. Hwanwoong spread his blanket around Dongmyeong while Dongju took his brothers hand.

“You know that everyone can get scared of things right?” Keonhee started. “You don’t need to be embarrassed about it. It’s totally normal.”

“Keonhee is right, and whenever you will be alone in the dorm again just write us and you can stay here.” Youngjo smiled and ruffled the youngers hair.

Dongmyeong started smiling too. He realized that his body and mind where finally calm again. And when Dongmyeong looked around the room he realized that he really shouldn’t be embarrassed about being scared to be alone. He had friends after all who would help him feel save again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it 🌸


End file.
